Endless Love
by wifeyVir7
Summary: (Chap3 up!) Baekhyun dan Chanyeol , menjalani tahun kedua pernikahan mereka, tepat sebelum hadirnya sosok dimasa lalu yang merusak semua tatanan yang telah disusun susah payah itu. "Berhentilah berharap semuanya kembali semula. Kita telah berakhir,Chan." / "Kau masih mencintaiku, Baek " / " Sudah kubilang berhenti berharap, Brengsek" . CHANBAEK. GS
1. Chapter 1

**Endless love .**

 _Cast :_

Byun baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kris wu, etc

 _I don't know how our story begin...-Baekhyun._

" Chan , apa yang kau lakukan ? " yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya , menghadap si wanita mungil yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu ruanganya.

" Hei sayang , apa yang kau lakukan tengan malam begini ?" ia berjalan mendekat ke arah sang wanita , mendekapnya lembut dengan sejuta kehangatan , sedangkan sang wanita hanya menengelamkan wajahnya didada bidang terkasih sambil bergumam dengan suara parau.

" Itu seharusnya pertanyaan untukmu , apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini" tanya wanita itu seraya menghadapkan kedua mata jernihnya pada manik mata lelaki yang masih setia memeluknya.

" Pekerjaan kantor, tak mungkin aku tidur disaaat semuanya belum selesai " Lelaki itu menegecup kepala yang lebih mungil, menyalurkan rasa yang sangat besar pada wanita dalam dekapannya.

" Kenapa kau terbangun , hmm?" sang pria bertanya dengan lembut , namun yang ditanya tak melakukan pergerakan apapun , menumpukan berat badanya pada pria satu – satunya diruangan itu.

" Sayang..?" wanita itu mengerang lemah , namun sesaat kemudian kembali mengeluarkan dengkuran kecil yang lucu . Pria itu – Park Chanyeol – terkekeh gemas, dengan cepat mencium bibir merah sang wanita dan menggendongnya menuju kamar mereka.

" Aku akan menemanimu ...mengerjakan ...pek-"

Cup .

Chanyeol lantas mengecup bibir yang terus meracau tidak jelas itu , tapi bukannya diam sang wanita masih terus bergumam tentang acaranya menemani sang suami mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor . Chanyeol tahu wanita itu lelah , karna itu , ia langsung merebahkan tubuh sang wanita di atas ranjang dan menutupinya dengan selimut perlahan .

" Chanyeol.."

" Ya sayang ?"

" temani aku tidur " Wanita itu melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol menariknya kedalam pelukannya , sehingga pria tersebut ikut jatuh terlentang diatas tempat tidur yang amat luas di kamar mereka . Wanita itu memeluk Chanyeol erat seraya mencari posisi paling nyaman di dada hangat pria jangkung tersebut .

" Tidurlah " Chanyeol mengusap suarai lembut istrinya , bersenandung kecil ditelinga wanita yang kini telah masuk ke alam mimpnya .

"Aku mencintaimu baekhyun . Kau milikku " Dan menyusul sang istri yang telah lebih dulu menjemput mimpinya.

.

Baekhyun Chanyeol pasangan suami istri yang telah menjalani 2 tahun bahtera rumah tangga bersama. Kebersamaan mereka diawali dari perjodohan oleh orang tua meraka 2 tahun silam. Park Enteprise dan Byun Corporation yang merupakan dua perusahaan paling besar di Korea selatan ,bergabung menjadi satu bersamaan dengan diucapnya janji suci antara Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun . Dua pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar itu .

Pernikahan ini murni hanya soal bisnis , bisnis keluarga kedua belah pihak untuk menjadi lebih besar sehingga dapat menguasai pasar .

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tahu itu . Hidupnya hanya ada ditangan orang tuanya , dan tak ada kuasa untuk menolak semua , jadi daripada melawan , kenapa tak menikmati sisa hidup yang diberi Tuhan, ya kan?

Flashback

" Kenalkan ini anakku , Baekhyun . Dan Baekhyun kenalkan ini Chanyeol anak Yunho ahjussi." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalnya , menjulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh lelaki tinggi dihadapnnya .

" Chanyeol " lelaki itu tampan , berkelas , dan mapan . Yeah , ia terlihat masih berumur 25 tahunan , tapi aura dewasa dan dominan telah menguar dalam dirinya.

" Jadi Baekhyun , aku dan Yunho ahjussi telah merencanakan perjodohanmu dengan Chanyeol , dan kuharap kau menerimanya "  
Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja , ia tahu ini akan terjadi , tapi ia tak menyangka semuanya akan secepat ini .

Baekhyun menatap kedua orang tuanya , yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon dan fokusnya beralih pada lelaki paling muda dalam ruangan ini –Chanyeol – lelaki itu memang nampak sedikit terkejut dalam beberapa detik , tapi kembali dapat rileks dalam detik berikutnya. Seperti tak masalah dengan hal ini.

" bagaimana ? Kau setuju Chanyeol ?" Park Yunho memecah keheningan , menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan pandangan penuh harapan .

Semuanya menuju kata yang akan diucapkanya , bukannya menjawab dengan kata- kata . Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap , tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam dirinya .

" Ah , ia setuju . Jadi bagaimana denganmu Baekhyun ?" Baekhyun tersentak dan langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada Park Yunho , sedangan orang yang ditatap menampakkan logat bertanya yang kental , gadis mungil itu menghela nafas , kedua orang tuanya menatapnya dengan pandangan harap-harap cemas, sedangkan Chanyeol lelaki itu hanya diam menatapnya , pandangannya tak menyiratkan apapun . Hanya menatap lurus kearah Baekhyun dangan pandangan yang tak dapat Baekhyun artikan.

Ia menarik nafas perlahan. Menatap orang tuanya dan...

" ya . Aku setuju "

Dan tak dipungkiri lagi , adanya euforia kebahagiaan dalam ruangan luas itu .

.

" Aku berangkat sayang " itu Chanyeol , yang telah lengkap dengan semua setelannya yang menambah ketampananya dan aura kekuasaanya .

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati sang suami sambil membawa teh hangat dan roti dalam piring dengan selai kacang , kesukaan Chanyeol.

" Ini makan , dan jangan lupa minum tehnya " Baekhyun dengan cerewetnya terus mengoceh sambil merapikan jas sang pria .

Pria itu tetap diam , tapi tanganya telah memegang septong roti selai kacang itu .

" Chanyeol ap-"

Lelaki itu memasukkan roti itu kedalam mulut Baekhyun secara paksa, tak memikirkan kalau baekhyun bisa saja tersedak karna ulahnya .

Setelah measukkan potongan roti itu dalam mulut Baekhyun , lelaki itu malah memakan roti yang sama pada bagian tepi roti itu , melahapnya dengan cepat hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan kedua belah bibir tipis Baekhyun .

Rotinya habis , dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menyambar tehnya dan meneguknya cepat .

" YAA! Apa yang kau lakukan " teriak baekhyun setelah selesai dengan acara makan roti besam-sama itu .

" sst " Chanyeol meletakkan jemarinya didepan bibir istri mungilnya . Mendekat pada Baekhyun , melumat habis semua bibirnya , mengeksplor segalanya yang ada dalam mulut kecil Baekhyun, memagut lidah Baekhyun dengan sensual . Sedangkan Baekhyun telah mulai menikmati permainan , melingkarkan tanganya dileher yang lebih tinggi . Bagi Chanyeol, bibir Baekhyun seolah telah menjadi candu baginya , ia takkan pernah bosan dengan bibir plum sang istri yang tengah bergerak asal diatas bibirnya.

Pagutan itu selesai , denagn Baekhyun yang meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya . Chanyeol tertawa, mengecup pelan pipi gembil sang mungil .

" Manis seperi biasanya sayang "

" Aku pergi dulu ya " Baekhyun menganguk , dan berkutat dengan piring dan gelas bekas Chanyeol.

"Kau tak bekerja ?" itu pertanyaan yang diberikan untuk Baekhyun tentu saja.

Semenjak menikah dengan Chanyeol , ia tak lagi mengurus perusahaan , semuanya sudah diberikan pada chanyeol, sedangkan ia lebih fokus pada impianya dalam hal fashion .

Ia mendirikan butik besar untuk kalangan atas , yang harga setiap bajunya tak main- main .

Dan tentu saja , ia mendapat dukungan penuh dari sang suami .

" _Lakukan apapun yang kau suka, Baek"_

Yang tentu saja mendapat ciuman bertubi – tubi dari sang istri.

"Hmmm , aku akan pergi nanti , dan juga sudah ada karyawan disana , kenapa aku harus datang pagi – pagi , disaat aku harus mempersiapkan perlengkapanmu " ia berjinjit memperbaiki dasi chanyeol , dan mengecup singkat bibirnya .

" Pergilah , nanti kau makan malam dirumah 'kan ? " Sang pria mengangguk .

" Oke , kalau begitu , aku akan memasakkan yang spesial untukmu "

" Benarkah ?" dan dibalas gumaman oleh sang wanita .

" Kau mebuatku tak ingin pergi"

" Ish , cepatlah , kau bisa terlambat " Chanyeol tertawa " terlambat atau tidak , siapa peduli. Perusahaan juga milikku "

"Yayaya , terserahmu lah , CEO Park , tapi sekarang pergilah ke kantor , yatuhan kemarin malam kau sangat sibuk , dan sekarang tak mau kekantor " Chanyeol menyengir tak berslah .

" Iya sayangku , aku akan kekantor , jangan lupa masakkan aku yang spesial . "

" Iya ..." Chanyeol berjalan menjauh , membawa mobilnya pergi dari rumah , sedangkan Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam rumah , memikirkan apa yang akan dimasaknya untuk kepulangan suaminya.

.

.

" Hei Chanyeol , kau terlambat bro " Chanyeol melihat pria itu sekilas , dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruanganya .

" Hey , hey , apa yang salah denganmu ?"

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku ?"

" Siapa yang mengikutimu ? "

" Kau sehun " Pemuda yang ditanya mengelengkan kepanya " Aku tak mengikutimu "

"Kau percaya diri sekali "

Chanyeol berdecak " Kau tak memencet tombol "

" Oh , aku pergi kelantai yang sama denganmu "

" Kau pergi kelantai 20 ? " pria yang ditanya balas mengangguk .

" Ck , kau bodoh atau apa , diruangan 20 hanya ada ruanganku , dan apa yang kau lakukan diruanganku , sedangkan aku ada disini "

" Oh , oh , aku lupa, aku harusnya pergi kelantai 19 "

TING

" Kau terlambat .. boy "

" Sekarang , kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai keruanganku " Chanyeol menatap lelaki putih itu .

" Itu karna kau , kau senyum-senyum sendiri sejak tadi , jadi aku takut kau terkena serangan otak mendadak atau apa "

Chanyeol bukan seperti ini dulu , dulu ia adalah workaholic, tak ada yang dikerjakannya selain bekerja . Oh mungkin ada , ia juga rutin datang ke Club , mabuk-mabukan dan memuaskan hasratnya dengan pelacur-pelacur disana .

Sekarang , ia telah berubah . Sehun bersyukur , pernikahan Chanyeol- seseorang yang telah ia anggap saudara sendiri – tak sia –sia .

" Kau beruntung , memiliki baekhyun noona " Chanyeol mengangukkan kepala .

" Tentu saja , dan segeralah lepas kelajaganmu itu , Sehun " Sehun berdecak kesal , " Oh katakan itu dulu , pada orang yang bahkan tak percaya pada pernikahan "

Raut wajah Chanyeol mengeras, " pergilah Sehun , banyak yang harus kukerjakan "

Sehun tersentak.

 _Apa aku salah bicara ._

" Permisi , saj-"

" Kubilang pergilah Sehun" Tunggu , suara lembut itu bukan suara Sehun .

" Kyungsoo ...

"Hei , siapa itu Sehun ?"

A-apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " Pria itu tergagap .

"Kau tak melihat tanda pengenalku ?"

 _Kyungsoo Do_

 _Executive secretarist_

" Kau? sekeretarisku ? " Wanita dengan mata bulat itu mengangguk mantap .

" Tak mungkin.."

" Apanya yang tak mungkin , ayahmu sendiri yang memintaku "

" Ayahku?"

" Hmm , Yunho ahjussi"

Kyungsoo, wanita itu , seseorang 5 tahun yang lalu , ia tak mungkin kembali lagi'kan ?

" Tapi bukannya kau di Paris , kapan kau kemabli "

" Kau benar –benar telah melupakanku ya"

" Aku hanya 5 tahun disana , setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi kesini " lanjut gadis itu.

Dan bodohnya Chanyeol , kenpa ia tak tau itu semua ?

"kalau begitu , Kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu ?"

Chanyeol menggeleng .

" Yasudah, aku keruanganku ya " Chanyeol tak megangguk maupun menggeleng , ia hanya diam , membiarkan wanita itu melenggang pergi darisana.

Semuanya terlalu mendadak, untuk kembali menerima sosok itu di kehidupannya, ia sudah cukup bahagia atas kehidupannya dalam 5 tahun belakangan ini. Tidak lagi dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo, sosok dalam kehidupan masa lalunya.

Chanyeol menggeleng , mengenyahkan pikiran tentang Kyungsoo

Walau sebenarnya bagian dari hatinya masih menyimpan kenangan masa lalu itu .

Dan disadari atau tidak , Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dalam 5 tahun terakhir .

Untuk wanita ...selain istrinya .

Baekhyun .

Other side

" Ck , kenapa ia tak mengangkat pangilanku " ini sudah ketujuh kali ia menelepon , dan sudah lebih dari lima kali mengirimkan suaminya pesan tapi tak ada satupun yang dibalas .

" Chan .."

" Shit , kenapa aku tak mendengar telfonya "

Sialan

" Kumohon Baekhyun , jawab telfonku " tapi sudah beberpa kali ia menelepon , tak ada satupun yang dijawab oleh istrinya .

" Brengsek , Kenapa aku tak mendengar pangilanya , arrgghh " Dan Chanyeol benar- benar panik sekarang.

" Kumohon sayang ..."

 _Melupakan fakta kalau kau sendiri yang memasang mode silent dihandphonemu , Park?._

 **TBC**

 **Hi,** maaf kalau ceritanya mainstream- emang. Tapi lagi pengen bikin kayak gini, yang ada hurt2 gitu,atau mungkin angst. Karna masih amatir maaf kalau ada ketypoan , dll. well, it's for my friend, moga seneng ya

Tolong masukkannya yaa. Aku makasih banget yang mau ninggalin komentar di kolom review , because i need that.

RnR, luv yuuu


	2. Chapter 2

Endless Love

Chapter 2

 _i don't know how can you make me love you..._

 _01.15_

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dari jam tanganya . Melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki rumah mewah bernuansa putih yang bahkan masih menyala seutuhnya itu.

" Baekhyun.." Aneh, istrinya tak pernah lupa mematikan lampu rumahnya , ini cukup larut untuk sekedar menyalakan seluruh lampu dirumahnya.

" Baek.." Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi , bukan marah atau apa , ia hanya penasaran dimana istri mungilnya berada.

Bahkan setelah panggilan ketiga, dengan nada yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, tak ada juga sahutan dari sang pemilik nama.

Kaki jenjangnya perlahan mulai menyusuri ruang- ruang disana , hingga langkah itu terhenti pada ruang makan dihadapannya , pandangannya terfokus pada wanita yang terlelap di tepi meja makan yang masih menyajikan semua makanan kesukaanya.

" Baekhyun , sayang..." Wanita itu mengerang pelan , membuka sedikit mata indahnya, menyesuaikan dengan terangnya lampu yang berbondong-bondong masuk ke pelupuk matanya.

" Chan.. Kau pulang ? aku telah menyiapkan makanan favoritmu , seb-"

"Maaf Baek , aku telah makan di kantor."

Kalimat itu langsung menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun . Wanita itu menatap datar sang pria.

" Ahh , begitu.."

" Baekhyun.." ia sungguh merasa bersalah kepada istri mungilnya

" Jadi semua makananku sia-sia " Ucap Baekhyun dingin , sambil menatap makanan yang susah-susah ia buat.  
" Baek , aku minta maaf "

" Kau bilang kau akan pulang , lalu kita .." Ucapan nya terhenti , tak berniat melanjutkan potongan kalimat yang belum ia selesaikan .  
" Kumohon Baek, maafkan aku " Pria itu memohon , mengenggam kedua tangan sang istri , meyakinkannya .

Baekhyun menepisnya, melepaskan tautan jemari itu .

" Kau tahu sudah berapa kali kau mengingkari janjimu , Park ?"

" Baek, bagaimana aku bisa pulang-

-sebelum semua pekerjaanku selesai " wanita itu memotong perkataan sang pria, tergelak atas kebenaran perkataanya.

" Lupa berapa kali kau mengatakannya?" itu jelas bukan pertanyaan . Dan kalimat sarkatis itu mengucur deras dari bibir Byun Baekhyun , ah – atau mungkin Park Baekhyun sekarang, semenjak Chanyeol mengganti marganya 2 tahun yang lalu.

" Baek, ada apa denganmu ? Kau tahu aku sibuk, aku rasa kau mengerti bagaimana pekerjanku "

" Aku mengerti , Chan . Benar-benar mengerti "

" Baek , aku tak bisa lari dari semua tanggung jawabku , ini tak semudah yang kau bayangkan ." Pria itu masih memegang prinsipnya, ia tidak bersalah atas apapun , dan ia tak berhak dihakimi disini.

" Memang apa yang ku bayangkan , tahukah kau apa yang ku bayangkan , Park Chanyeol." Suaranya meninggi, tanpa sadar air matanya telah membasahi pipinya.

" Cukup Baek, aku lelah . Kufikir kau bisa mengerti. Tapi kenyataanya tidak sama seperi ekspetasiku. Kau kekanakan , Baek."

Baekhyun tersentak.

" A-aku kekanakan?" Ia susah payah mengontrol suaranya , namun sepertinya tubuhnya tak bisa diajak kompromi.  
chanyeol berdecak malas, mengabaikan pertanyaan yang baru saja ditunjukkan padanya.

" Apakah salah seorang istri bersikap seperti ini ?" Pria itu menatap sang pemilik suara yang kesusahan mengatur suaranya agar masih dapat didengar .

" Apakah salah-" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak, menyalurkan emosi yang tertahan dalam hatinya.

" CUKUP . Kumohon Baek, aku lelah."

" Apakah salah.. kalau aku bertanya kenapa kau tak menjawab panggilanku, Chan?" Baekhyun tak mengindahkan ucapan lelaki itu sebelumnya, persetan ia lelah atau apa, hatinya jauh lebih lelah dari apapun.

Dan pas , pertanyaan itu tepat sasaran, sukses untuk membuat ngilu ulu hati pria jangkung itu.

" Bolehkan aku bertanya, kenapa kau mengabaikan semua panggilan dariku , Chan. " Wanita itu berujar lirih , tak menuntut apapun , hanya memberikan kepastian pada hatinya.

" Aku ada rapat tadi , jadi ya, aku _mensilentkan_ hapeku."

Baekhyun mengangguk, memberikan gumaman mengerti atas jawaban sang suami.

" Aku keatas dulu ya, Chan. Aku lelah sekali hari ini , tapi apa yang harus kulakukan pada semua makanan ini ?"

Keheningan mengambil perannya, tak ada kedua belah pihak yang ingin memulai percakapan.

Merasa pertanyaan yang ia berikan tak dijawab , Baekhyun hanya tertawa pelan namun tiap suara yang ia keluarkan terdengar pilu. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak ia ketahui maksudnya.

Selesai dengan urusan dapurnya, baekhyun mengambil langkah menjauh dari ruang makan, meninggalkan pria yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Sang wanita terus mengambil langkah, menjejakkan kakikanya pada jenjang rumah mereka, ini sudah tangga kelima yang ia naiki. Tapi tubuhnya malah berbalik kearah berlawanan, menghadap kearah pria satu-satunya dirumah ini.

" Chan, kalau kau butuh apa-apa kau bisa membangunkanku, atau kalau kau lapar aku masih menyimpan beberapa makanan tadi di kulkas ."

Pria itu mengangguk, mengerti atas ucapan sang istri.

" Dan oh satu lagi Chanyeol." Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada sang istri.

"..kalau kau ada rapat, kau bisa memberitahuku. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot menelepon Sehun untuk bertanya keadaanmu." Lanjut Baekhyun , ia kembali berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya yang terpotong untuk mengatakan secercah kalimmat tadi.

" K-kau menelepon Sehun ?" Chanyeol tak tahu itu pertanyaan untuk siapa, nyatanya tak ada siapapun diruangan yang sama dengannya.

Chanyeol mematung disana, kalimat yang baru dikatakan istrinya serasa bagaikan panah yang langsung menembaknya.

 _Baekhyun menelepon Sehun_

'berarti ia tahu aku berbohong '

.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya dikasur, tangan kanannya mengenggam handphonenya, membuka kontak nomor Sehun, orang yang ia hubungi siang tadi.

" _Sehun? "_

" _Oh hai Noona, apa kabar"_

" _Baik Sehun."_

" _Ada apa tumben Noona menelepon?"_

" _Bolehkah aku bertanya ?"_

" _Tentu saja , Noona . Ada apa denganmu ? Kau terdengar aneh ."_

" _uhhmm, apakah kau tahu dimana Chanyeol"_

" _Oh dia di ruangannya, bagaimana kalau aku memberikan handphone ini pa-"_

" _oh, oh tak usah Sehun . Mungkin dia lupa men-charge hpnya , tak masalah "_

" _Oh yasudah , Noona. Ada lagi yang kau mau tanyakan?"_

" _Apakah sekarang dia punya banyak kerjaan , atau pertemuan mungkin?"_

" _Tidak kami longgar hari ini, mungkin kami akan pulang cepat , dan begitu juga Chanyeol Hyung."_

 _Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya di seberang sana._

" _Noona , noona kau kenapa diam saja?"_

" _Ah , tidak tidak. Terimakasih Sehun."_

" _Tak masalah Noona, ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?"_

" _Tak , sekali lagi terimakasih Sehun-ah " ._

Baekhyun termenung diatas tempat tidurnya, ini sudah ratusan kalinya Chanyeol berbohong dan mengingkari janjinya. Pria itu benar-benar memainkan perannya dengan baik.

Wanita itu menarik napas dalam, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bewarna putih dengan perpaduan warna baby blue yang sangat lembut , entah kenapa setiap dia melihat warna itu hatinya bisa sedikit lebih tenang . Dan itulah alasan kuat mengapa ia memilih warna itu dikamarnya dengan Chanyeol.

Dan pria itu, ia hanya menyerahkan semuanya pada istri mungilnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat semua kenangan masa lalunya, tapi kalau boleh jujur ia sebenarnya sudah benar-benar kecewa atas segalanya. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia harapkan.

 _Hidupnya tak lebih dari dunia yang diciptakan kedua orang tuanya._

Dan untuk semua itu.

Baekhyun membencinya.

Ia lelah, sungguh.

Baekhyun lelah dengan dunianya.

Baekhyun lelah dengan permainan yang dibuat orang tuanya .

Baekhyun muak dengan apapun yang terjadi padanya sekarang .

Dan kalau ia ingin mengakui isi hatinya.

Perasaan itu mulai terkikis, perasaanya pada pria yang mejabat sebagai suaminya.

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Baekhyun mulai muak menjalani hidup dengan...pria yang ia cintai 2 tahun terakhir._

" Haruskah kita mengakhiri semuanya, Channie?"

Wanita itu perlahan terlelap, tak menyadari ada sesosok pria yang dari tadi setia mendengarkan cicitan kecilnya.

 _Baek..._

TBC

Heeei, aku datang lagi .

Ini chapter 2 , udah dibilang ini cerita mainstream kan , ya jadi ginilah jadinya.

Makasih banget udah mau review ff ini, dan maaf ini slow update banget.

Maaf ya , tanda baca aku atau ketypoan aku .

 _I am really really sorrry_

Makasih udah kasih aku saran , luv yuu.

Dan untuk siders semoga mata hatimu terbuka ya .

RnR ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Endless love**

 **.**

 _So , this is the end of us?_

 _._

Baekhyun menyerngit pelan sesaat setelah dia membuka paksa kedua matanya yang masih memberontak untuk bangun.

Wanita itu membawa tubuhnya bangkit menduduki ranjang yang baru saja ia tiduri. Netranya sibuk menyusuri setiap inchi kamar luas tersebut , memproses setiap kegiatan yang sudah ia lalui sebelum kaki-kakinya mulai melangkah menjauh keluar dari kamarnya.

Kaki mungilnya terus berjalan menjelajahi mansion mewahnya hingga langkahnya tepat berhenti didepan meja makan yang telah meyajikan menu sarapannya pagi ini.

pandangannya bergulir menatap satu per satu menu diatas meja makan sampai fokusnya medapati kertas note kecil yang terletak disamping segelas susu strawberry.

' _hei sweety, jangan melewatkan sarapanmu lagi. Kau tampak kurus akhir-akhir ini._

 _Maaf tak bisa menemanimu sarapan, aku ada pertemuan mendadak._

 _With love, Your husband_

Wanita itu menghela napas panjang. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya, membuat kertas yang ia genggam ikut teremas dalam kepalan tinjunya.

Setelah semua pertengkaran hebat itu , Chanyeol datang padanya seakan tak ada apa-apa diantara mereka.

.

.

" Hai Channie ." Kyungsoo , gadis itu masuk keruangan Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya, membuat lelaki itu menggeram rendah atas perilaku kurang ajar gadis itu.

" Nona Do, aku tahu kita telah dekat satu sama lain , tapi kau harus tahu ini kantor dan kau-"

" Oh oke, baiklah Mr. Park . Aku kesini hanya untuk memberi tahu jadwalmu. Dan hei, kenapa kau sangat sensitif mengenai hal itu, disini hanya ada kita berdua dan kau tahu itu panggilan kita 5 tahun yang lalu ."

" Aku tak peduli mengenai hal itu, dan kumohon padamu Nona Do tolong jangan membahas masa lalu lagi, kita sudah berakhir dan aku sudah-"

" Menikah?" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan pria itu, "Siapa peduli kau telah menikah, yang penting kau adalah Channieku sampai kapanpun." Lanjutnya.

" Berhentilah kumohon, aku telah melupakan masa lalu kita dan aku mencintai istriku "

" Kau serius?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu , membiarkan Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimat yang ingin ia sampaikan pada lelaki dihadapannya.

" Kau serius mencintainya? Kau serius telah melupakanku ? Melupakan kenangan kita , Park Chanyeol? " Wanita itu menaikkan intonasinya , memberikan penekanan disetiap kata yang ia lontarkan .

Chanyeol hanya terdiam seribu bahasa, ia tak bisa membohongi hatinya yang masih menginginkan gadis dihadapannya , tapi ia tak bisa melupakan Baekhyun yang telah bersamanya 2 tahun terakhir .

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah Chanyeol, mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang pria yang masih terduduk dikursi besarnya , "Aku masih mencintaimu , Channie."

 **CUP**

ia mempertemukan bibirnya pada bibir lelaki dihadapannya, namun sang pria hanya diam tak merespon dan tak juga menolak, membiarkan wanita itu melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

Merasa tak direpon , Kyungsoo menyudahi ciumannya, memperbaiki riasan bibirnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Chanyeol, keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum-  
" Jadwalmu telah kuletakkan diatas meja , dan walaupun kau tak merespon ciumanku setidaknya kau tidak menolaknya."

Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya memebelakangi sang pria, berjalan menjauh dari sang empu tepat sebelum langkahnya terhenti menyadari ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraanya dengan Chanyeol.

Dan Kyungsoo tak bodoh untuk tak mengetahui siapa orang yang berani-beraninya melakukan itu.

ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, mendekat tubuhya dan berucap sensual di telinga pria itu.

" Yang kemarin itu...mengagumkan, Mr. Park."

Shit.

Sedangkan wanita itu melanjutkan langkahnya , mengabaikan semua panggilan Chanyeol padanya.

-Endless Love-

 _Baekhyun._

" Hei Noona , apa yang kau lakukan di kantor jam segini?" Itu Sehun, entah sejak kapan lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu sudah mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Baekhyun.

" Ahh, kau membawa makan siang untuk Chanyeol hyung , ya?" Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tak menatap lawan bicara dihadapannya barang sedikitpun.

-Ckk, aku iri dengan Chanyeol hyung bisa mendapatkan istri seperhatian dirimu." Lelaki itu masih berbicara sendiri tak menaruh perhatian pada orang yang ia ajak bicara .

" Noona?" merasa tak ada respon berarti dari Baekhyun lelaki itu menguncang pelan bahu sang wanita , terus memborbardir Baekhyun dengan pertanyaanya.

" Noona , kau menangis?" jangan salahkan Sehun memberikan pertanyaan itu, melihat adanya tetesan bening yang jatuh dari mata wanita dihadapannya yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

" Noona? Kau baik-baik saja?" yang ditanya mengangguk. Menengadahkan kepalanya dan dengan pelan mengusap sudut matanya.

" Aku baik-baik saja , Sehun." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum, meyakinkan pria dihadapannya ia baik-baik saja.

" Kau tidak , noona . Ada apa denganmu ?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, perlahan bangkit dari bangku kafetaria kantor suaminya.

" Sudah kubilang aku tak apa, yasudah aku pulang dulu ya."

Ini yang Sehun tak suka dari Baekhyun, dia selalu mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, walaupun itu berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataanya. Dan Sehun tak punya hak untuk memaksa noona kesayangannya ini untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Noona, kau membawa kotak bekal itu pulang ? Kau tak memberikannya pada Chanyeol hyung?"

Baekhyun menatap kotak bekal bewarna hitam itu, sedikit meringis menyadari makanan didalamnya akan terbuang sia-sia.

" Eerr, Sehun bisakah kau memberikan ini pada Chanyeol. Tapi kalau Chanyeol sudah makan siang, bekalnya untukmu saja."

" Kenapa tidak Noona saja yang berikan langsung pada Chanyeol hyung ?"

" Tadi aku ingin memberikannya, tapi ia tak ada diruangannya, kufikir dia sedang pergi makan siang."

" Aku benar-benar harus pergi , Sehun . Tolong titip ini pada Chanyeol ,ya."

Sehun mengangguk.

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar pergi dari sana.

.

.

" Ini kotak bekalmu."

" Hah? Siapa juga yang minta dibuatkan bekal makan siang."Chanyeol berujar sarkas, lelaki itu merasa aneh dengan sikap Sehun, apa-apaan anak itu sok-sokkan membuatkannya kotak bekal segala.

 _Maaf sehun, aku straight._

" Siapa juga yang ingin memberikanmu makan siang. Ini dari Baekhyun noona."

Hening.

" Tunggu .. Apa?! Ini dari Baekhyun?"

Sehun mengangguk, " Memang kenapa, hyung?"

"Oh , tidak ada. Uhmm.. Sehun, kenapa tidak Baekhyun saja yang memberikannya langsung padaku?"

" Kata Baekhyun noona, dia tadi sempat keruanganmu, tapi kau tak ada diruangan. Dia kira kau pergi makan siang."

" Kau sudah makan siang'kan ? Kalau begitu bekalnya untukku saja."

" Cih, aku bahkan belum makan siang. Pergi saja ke kafetaria sana. Kau menganggu pemandanganku saja."

Sehun menyergitkan keningnya, berusaha memproses perkataan yang barusan dilontarkan lelaki angkuh yang sialnya sepupunya ini.

" Kau belum makan siang? Lalu saat Baek Noona kesini, kau kemana?"

Chanyeol terdiam menyadari satu kesalahan yang barusan ia buat _-lagi._

" Aku ..."

..tidak ada kemanapun dari tadi."

TBC

Hehe, udah lama banget ya. Maaf, aku sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini.

Jujur, aku ngak nge-feel banget bikin chapt ini, dan mungkin untuk chapter seterusnya.

Jadi , cerita ini bakalan slow update banget.

Dan aku harap , typo dan segalanya berkurang ya. Walaupun aku tahu banyak banget typonya.

Makasih buat yang udah review, seneng banget seengaknya ada yang ngehargain karya aku.

RnR ya.


End file.
